random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Homestuck UpDATED" Page
WELCOME TO THE HOMESTUCK UPDATE PAGE, WHERE I SAY STUFF ABOUT THE RECENT HOMESTUCK UPDATES! WHY AM I DOING THIS? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. SO LET'S BEGIN. JUNE 12, 2013 UPDATE AND THE FANBASE JUST EXPLODED. (basically, what happened in this update was just Caliborn (now a God Tier) messing around) JUNE 14 UPDATE EVERYONE IS ON THEIR DIFFERENT PLANETS ALSO, EVERYTHING IS GLICTHING SINCE CALIBORN MESSED UP THE ACT 6 ACT 6 CARTRIDGE WHAT IS ROSE SAYING? AND JOHN IS MISSING. ...Great. And... The hiatus is over. JUNE 15-17 UPDATES WHEN WE LAST SAW JANE, SHE WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY SEA HITLER THE CONDESCE. SHE TOOK JAKE SOMEWHERE IN DERSE AND STARTED TALKING TO HIM. Too bad we don't know what she's saying. MEANWHILE, JADE (who has gone grimbark and is also being controlled by The Condesce) TOOK ROXY SOMEWHERE IN DERSE TO MAKE HER APPEAR THE MATRIORB (the thing that will ressurect the troll race). JADE ALSO CAN'T LOCATE JOHN, SINCE HE TURNED INTO WIND. JUNE 19 UPDATE DAVE GOES TO HIS OLD APARTMENT AND FINDS HIS OLD IRONIC SELFIES. HE THEN GOES INTO A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN(?). AND JOHN APPEARS BEHIND HIM. He's going to disappear once Dave turns around, won't he? JUNE 20 UPDATE JOHN AND DAVE TALK FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN JOHN LEAVES. JADE THEN APPEARS TO TAKE DAVE SOMEWHERE. THE DAVEJADE SHIPPERS (like myself) ARE FREAKING OUT. HUSSIE'S PROBABLY GOING TO SINK THE SHIP. YES, THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. (Shipper Side cries) JUNE 21 UPDATE JADE TAKES DAVE OUTSIDE SO SHE CAN KISS HIM TO UPGRADE HIS SWORD WITH A CUE BALL FOR THE ULIMATE WEAPON AGAINST LORD ENGLISH (the bad guy). AND HELLO MAYOR. ALSO, DAVE STARTS TALKING LIKE KARKAT AT ONE POINT. AND HE USED A FROWNY FACE. ..SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT. JUNE 30 UPDATE JADE TOLD KARKAT AND KANAYA ON LOFAF TO GET THE FROG JADE'S SESSION MADE FOR THE NEW SESSION. AND JANE KILLED KARKAT FOR A DEMONSTRATION OF HER POWERS AS A MAID OF LIFE (so she's gonna revive him and stuff). ...Wait. Jane stabbed Karkat? .... BONUS REACTION VIDEO Oh yeah, and this - JULY 1 UPDATE karKAT'S DEAD FOR NOW John is still "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade tacklepounced him. He's still NOOOOOOOOOOO-ing. what a great reunion. JULY 2 UPDATE JANE REVIVED KARKAT. THE ENTIRE FANDOM IS RELIEVED. AND SO IS JOHN. BUT WAIT, JOHN'S DOING THE ZAPPY THING AGAIN! HE LEAVES, AND JADE GOES AFTER HIM. KARKAT IS HIDING BEHIND KANAYA. JULY 11 AND 12 UPDATES SO, ON LOLAR (The Land of Light and Rain), ROSE AND TEREZI ARE MOANING ABOUT HOW BRIGHT IT IS. ....Yeah, that's it. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! ROSE WANTS TO START A SUPPORT GROUP FOR THE TWO OF THEM, BUT TEREZI DOESN'T WANT TO. Also, Rose somehow got Terezi's glasses. AND THERE'S EVEN MORE! Everything gets glitchy-er, then John shows up and literally blew away the glitchy stuff. And John says hi. JULY 13 UPDATE JOHN AND ROSE AND TEREZI TALK! John is the only one that remembers what happened with them on LOMAX (Land of Mounds and Xenon, Jake's planet). And is that JohnRose I smell And some slight FEEEELLSSS Oh yeah, and Jade appears again. Wonderful. JULY 15 UPDATE John disappears, and so does Jade. And more Rose feels. Rose's pillow is also missing. AND I THINK I SAW A HONK SOMEWHERE. >Start new Homestuck Update page > (Coming this August) Category:Homestuck Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:WAITING Category:Random Works!